


Dancing in the Streets

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sullivan dances, and Sid is surprised by this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on comments by notmoreflippingelves on this video of Tom Chambers dancing.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXFiFg2GX6w

Its when they are walking back from the cinema, streets dark and illuminated only by the orange glow pooling under the lamps and spilling from windows, that Sid says it.  
"You know, that was a good movie and all, but tap dancing? Doesn't really do it for me. Never really seen the appeal; just a lot of jumping up and down with the occasional bit of hand waving."

Sullivan was silent for a few paces, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts in a way that would be understood by his companion.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that. The timing has to be spot on, not only does it need to be as well timed as normal dancing, the tap means that any missteps are easily distinguishable. So not really just jumping up and down."

"The tap being? And you seem to know a lot about this. Anything you want to reveal Inspector?"

Well he had shown his hand now, might as well go all in.

"The tap is the metal plates on the tip or heel of the shoes, there to accentuate the sound. And I used to do this sort of dance quite a lot; nearly got on stage with it once or twice. Of course my father was never very keen, apparently its not an appropriate profession for any child of his. There are times that I wonder whether he may have had some hand in me never getting any of those shows..."

 

When he looked up again, Sid had fallen behind a step and was looking as if he had been hit over the back of the head with a bag of sand. Maybe this hadn't been the best of ideas after all, and he had been having such a good night, and now Sid would never want to spend time with him, and he would tell everyone, and he would be laughed out of Kembleford and the force, and there was a reason he hadn't told anyone since he became an Inspector. Sullivan could tell that he was panicking, but couldn't for the life of him bring himself to stop. In the time that this had taken place, Sid had caught up and a slow grin was slowly spreading across his face. This look was one Sullivan knew all too well, it was one that was presented on a semi-regular basis, usually just before Sid Carter was arrested for something.

"So then" drawled the chauffeur "Mr Astair. Fancy giving us a demonstration of your dancing prowess, let me see for myself what all the fuss is about?"

He couldn't back down now. Not with that smirk plastered on the others face. Sullivan grinned, and handed Sid his hat after a furtive glance around the deserted streets.

 

...

 

"Wow. That... Was something else. I..."

"Sid Carter speechless. Now thats a sight you don't see every day; I could get used to this!" a pause and then "Though it would be appreciated if he kept his mouth shut. Its not the sort of thing I really want spread around."

"Don't worry Inspector, your dirty little secrets are safe with me."

Sullivan would probably have been more comforted if that had not been accompanied by a frankly salacious wink. Oh well.


End file.
